Snake
by hathr
Summary: "Bukannya sudah kukatan padamu, Sasuke? Aku benci ular." [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Snake

* * *

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke dari arah kursi meja makan. Tangannya menggenggam mug berisikan kopi hitam pahit hangat yang menjadi favoritnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Naruto yang duduk di atas sofa terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya hanya menanggapi dengan bergumam. Tidak sedikitpun ia bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau keberatan jika aku memelihara seekor ular?" Tanya Sasuke, iris hitamnya melirik ke arah pria bersurai pirang yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

Jemari Naruto yang sebelumnya bergerak bebas di atas keyboard laptop, terhenti seketika. Ia menelan ludah lalu menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi jijik. "Ular?" Tegasnya lagi.

"Kau keberatan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sebenarnya ia tahu betul jika kekasihnya yang berusia lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu, sangat membenci ular, tapi bagaimanapun juga rasa suka dan ketertarikannya terhadap hewan melata yang mempunyai sisik di seluruh tubuhnya itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi, sudah 4 tahun, ia menginginkan seekor ular sebagai hewan peliharaan, dan ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

Mereka saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Naruto mengeryit bingung. lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan anjing? Atau kucing? Mereka sangat manis bukan?" Ia mencoba membujuk, namun pria bersurai hitam itu hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Ayolah Sasuke, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang jika hewan bersisik melata itu berkeliaran di sekitarku." Jelasnya tidak nyaman sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tahu untuk apa fungsi kandang hewan 'kan Dobe?" Sahut Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat tidak setuju. "Tapi—"

"Aku mengerti." Potong Sasuke dingin bangkit dari atas kursi. Beradu mulut dengan Naruto tidak akan menghasilkan apapun dan hanya membuang-buang energi saja menurutnya. "Kau membenci ular dan aku menyukainya, aku sangat paham hal itu." Ia melangkah ke arah pintu, lalu membantingnya cukup keras tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang mencoba menggapai tangannya dan memanggilnya beberapa kali.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya penolakan yang ia dapat, Sasuke tahu jika permintaannya yang satu itu memang terbilang sangat egois, tetapi sampai kapan ia harus bermimpi hanya untuk mendapatkan seekor ular?

Sangat payah.

.

 _"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, dan beberapa tomat segar di dalam lemari tentang semalam, tapi kumohon mengertilah. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, tapi aku benci ular :("_

Dering pesan singkat dari ponselnya membuat Sasuke terpaksa membuka mata, ia menguap beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan kasur lalu membuka tirai jendela untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah pintu, masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mereka semalaman.

Memohon untuk dibukakan pintu, namun ia mengabaikannya.

Jika saja Naruto menyutujui permintaannya untuk memelihara seekor ular tadi malam, tentu saja ia tidak akan tidur di ruang tamu.

"Itu semua karena salahmu sendiri, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar, melangkah ke arah dapur.

Naruto selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan terkadang tidak bisa pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Sasuke paham akan hal itu, posisi Naruto dan jabatannya memang penting, tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak merasa kesepian.

.

"Tidak ada dokumen lain?" Sasuke menatap meja kerjanya seraya bersandar pada punggung kursi. Tumpukan kertas dan map yang baru saja ia tanda tangani tersusun rapih di sisi kanannya.

"Tidak Uchiha-san." Sahut wanita bersurai pink bernama Sakura. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum dari arah pintu melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan secangkir kopi hangat yang masih mengeluarkan uap putih di tangannya.

Sasuke tidak merespon, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari atas kursi, mengambil ponsel dari atas meja, melepas kancing jasnya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu melewati Sakura yang terheran-heran melihatnya.

Diam di kantor hanya akan membuang-buang waktu menurut Sasuke. Jika pekerjaanya sudah selesai lebih baik ia pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa dan berani memprotesnya, karena perusahaan itu miliknya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih bekerja bersama Ayahnya.

.

Mobil sedan hitam milik Sasuke melaju cepat membelah jalan siang itu, seharusnya ia berbelok ke kanan setelah lampu merah, namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan persediaan tomat miliknya di lemari pendingin yang sudah hampir habis.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menitip Naruto untuk membeli tomat, hanya saja ia tidak tahan mendengar ocehan si pirang yang terus menerus menanyakan _'tomat itu buah atau sayuran?'_ Di depan wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia menjawab jika tomat adalah buah, dan menjelaskan, jika sayuran terdiri dari daun, dan batang. Buah memiliki kulit buah, daging buah, dan biji. Tapi tetap saja Naruto menatapnya bingung lalu mengatakan, _'jadi tomat itu buah atau sayuran?'_.

.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya."

Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada pelayan perempuan yang menatapnya malu-malu sejak tadi, lalu mengambil plastik transparan berisikan buah berwarna merah segar yang kaya akan vitamin c dan bergegas ke arah mobilnya.

Namun, ketika hendak meninggalkan lahan parkir, sepasang iris hitamnya tertuju pada sebuah toko hewan bercat abu-abu yang terletak persis di seberang jalan. Ia tidak pernah melihat toko itu sebelumnya, seingatnya dulu itu hanyalah lahan kosong yang dipenuhi semak belukar dan satu pohon oak.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tertarik untuk melihat lebih dekat toko di seberang jalan itu. Ia turun dari mobilnya, menyebrang jalan lalu mendorong pintu kaca yang dilengkapi bell otomatis di dalamnya.

Sama seperti toko hewan pada umumnya, ia bisa melihat beberapa jenis makanan hewan tertata rapih di tengah ruangan, beberapa mainan dan aksesoris juga tidak luput meramaikan. Tapi semakin lama ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit ganjil, pencahayaan lampu yang kurang, suhu ruangan yang menurutnya sangat lembab dan dingin tidak seharusnya menjadi suhu normal toko hewan. Ia juga tidak melihat adanya seekor kucing ataupun anjing yang biasanya ada di dalam toko hewan.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak, ia tidak sadar sejak kapan pria dengan iris berwarna kuning, bersurai hitam panjang, dan berkulit pucat itu berada di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia tidak berniat untuk membeli hewan. Namun senyuman pria bersurai hitam panjang itu entah mengapa membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Mencari hewan peliharaan." Bohongnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Orochimaru." Pria bersurai hitam panjang menepuk bahunya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Orochimaru, tiba-tiba saja ia mencium bau amis seperti darah yang cukup menyengat hingga membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Orochimaru memastikan, sepasang irisya menatap Sasuke mengamati.

Sasuke merespon dengan bergumam, cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke arah rak dari besi dengan label reptil di sisi kirinya. Ia ingin segera keluar dari toko yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan ini, dan memastikan tangannya tidak kosong ketika ia berlari keluar.

"Reptil?" Bisik Orochimaru sangat pelan sedikit mendesis, lalu ia kembali tersenyum lebar. "Pilihan yang bagus."

.

Sepasang iris hitamnya mengamati satu persatu hewan di dalam aquarium kaca. Sasuke tidak tahu hewan apa yang sebaiknya ia pilih, tentu saja mengesampingkan ular karena Naruto benci hewan melata itu walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan ular?"

Tubuh Sasuke sekali lagi tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh, matanya mengerjap tidak nyaman ketika Orochimaru berada di belakang tubuhnya. Ia tidak melihat, ataupun mendengar pergerakan dari pria paruh baya itu.

Orochimaru bergerak sangat halus, bagaikan ular menurut Sasuke.

"Kekasihku membenci ular." Sahut Sasuke cepat, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tidak ingin berada dekat terlalu lama dengan pria bersurai panjang di belakangnya.

Orochimaru tertawa pelan, sangat pelan, hingga membuatnya terdengar seperti sedang menahan tawa. "Benarkah?" Ujarnya tidak percaya. "Apa kekasihmu memiliki phobia?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Setahunya Naruto tidak memiliki phobia pada ular. Pria bersurai pirang itu memang membeci ular, itu saja.

Orochimaru diam, sepasang iris kuningnya kembali mengamati Sasuke dari jauh, lalu ia membuka mulutnya. "Kami memiliki ular untuk pemula."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia menoleh dengan alis mengernyit. "Pemula? Apa maksudmu?" Tegasnya.

"Mereka jinak dan tidak berbisa." Orochimaru melangkah mendekat. "Tidak semua orang menyukai ular, seperti kekasihmu contohnya." Tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak Sasuke, membawa pria ber-iris hitam itu mengikutinya ke arah lorong gelap di pojok ruangan yang dihiasi banyak akuarium kaca berwarna hitam di sisi kiri dan kanan. "Kau harus memperkenalkan mereka terlebih dahulu, setelah itu mereka akan saling menyukai." Sepasang iris kuningnya melirik ke arah Sasuke tajam mengamati.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, perkataan Orochimaru benar adanya, Naruto mungkin membenci ular karena dia belum pernah menyentuh langsung reptil berdarah dingin itu, berbeda dengannya yang memang menyukai ular sejak kecil.

"Kau lihat ini?" Orochimaru menarik kotak kaca berisikan ular berwarna oranye kecoklatan, dengan corak berwarna kuning, abu-abu, dan hitam. " _Blood Python._ " Bisiknya pelan menghampiri Sasuke. "Mereka memiliki ukuran panjang maksimal hanya dua meter, tidak seperti python lain yang memiliki panjang maksimal hingga tujuh meter, seperti _Python Reticulatus_ contohnya." Jelasnya. Tangannya bergerak halus mengeluarkan ular dari tempatnya. "Ular ini adalah ular yang lucu, tubuhnya pendek dengan kepala yang kecil, bukankah dia mengingatkanmu pada boneka?"

Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama, _Blood Python_ memang mengingatkannya pada boneka, namun ia tidak merasa begitu tertarik.

Melihat respon Sasuke, Orochimaru tersenyum seraya memasukan _Blood Python_ kembali ke akuariumnya, lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke. " _Morelia viridis._ " Ujarnya menunjuk salah satu akurium kaca yang diisi ular berwarna hijau dengan totol putih. "Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Green Tree Python, Chondro Python._ "

Sasuke menaikan segaris alis, ia tidak begitu suka dengan warna dan coraknya. "Tidak ada yang lainnya?"

"Ketiga ular lainnya memiliki corak dengan warna cerah, dan aku sangat yakin kau bukan peminat ular dengan warna cerah bukan? Sayangnya hampir semua ular untuk pemula memiliki warna cerah." Ucap Orochimaru menatap Sasuke yang kini melangkah pelan menjauhinya.

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan, ia bisa saja membeli ular yang bukan diharuskan untuk pemula, dengan warna kesukaanya, tetapi membayangkan bagaimana Naruto akan merespon nanti membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak tega. Ia berbalik menghadap Orochimaru, hendak mengatakan jika tidak ada satupun ular yang menarik perhatiannya lalu pergi meninggalkan toko. Namun, iris hitamnya menangkap pergerakan pelan di bahu pria paruh baya itu.

Entah sejak kapan seekor ular putih pucat, bermata biru tua, tanpa corak di tubuhnya, dengan sisik memantulkan cahaya seperti berlian berada di bahu Orochimaru. Sangat indah. Pesona ular itu tidak bisa ditahannya, bagaikan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Sasuke bisa memastikan pandangannya tidak berpaling, seakan terkunci ke arah ular putih itu. Ia menginginkannya, ia ingin ular itu menjadi miliknya. Saat ini juga.

"Berapa harga ular itu?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan Naruto, persetan dengan pemula atau tidak. Ia menginginkannya.

Orochimaru tertawa, lalu menggeleng. "Dia milikku." Tolaknya halus. "Aku tidak bisa menjualnya padamu."

"Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau inginkan." Desak Sasuke. "Nominal tidak masalah bagiku." Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa ular itu bersamanya.

"Tetapi itu masalah bagiku." Sahut Orochimaru tersenyum lebar, lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang tidak mengerjapkan mata sejak tadi. " _Russo Leucistic White Diamond Ball Python._ " Ucapnya menatap Sasuke tajam. "Mereka memang ular untuk pemula, tetapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menjualnya padamu, karena ular ini milikku."

Menahan rasa kecewa, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan ular seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada yang memilikinya selain aku di kota ini." Jawab Orochimaru angkuh. "Bukan hanya karena harganya yang mahal." Bisiknya pelan. "Ular ini spesial. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap iri, ia menginginkannya, ular itu sempurna baginya, dan ia yakin Naruto pasti akan menyukainya juga.

Sesaat, Orochimaru melirik ke arah ular yang berada di bahunya, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kau boleh membawanya."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar, sedikit tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" Tegasnya heran, menit sebelumnya pria bersurai hitam panjang itu terlihat sangat defensive dengan ularnya, lalu menit berikutnya ia terlihat tidak lagi peduli.

"Tentu." Sahut Orochimaru singkat. Ia menarik ular di bahunya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, disusul dengan kotak yang terbuat dari plastik berwarna biru tua yang didapatkannya dari atas rak.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika ular putih itu berada di tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan sisik bergesekan dengan jemarinya, tidak tajam, tidak juga halus. "Berapa yang harus kubayar?" Ucapnya memasukan ular pada kotak. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, jika pria paruh baya di hadapannya meminta mobilnya sekalipun, akan ia serahkan.

"Tidak perlu." Ujarnya datar. Orochimaru berbalik memunggungi Sasuke lalu terkekeh pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memelihara ular, jadi anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, dan lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin menggerakan kakinya sama sekali, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, ia bukannya tidak mampu untuk membayar, tapi pria paruh baya di hadapannya tidak menginginkan uangnya. Namun, karena tidak ingin kehilangan ular di tangannya saat ini, ia berbalik dan melangkah secepatnya keluar pintu.

Meninggalkan Orochimaru yang kini tersenyum kian lebar, hingga tampak berlebihan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

Naruto membanting pintu mobilnya cukup keras, lalu melangkah gontai ke arah pintu dengan helaan napas berat dan tangan memijat lehernya. Ini pukul 11 malam dan ia baru saja sampai di rumah. Kepalanya sakit, bahunya kaku, dan perutnya lapar. Hal yang di inginkannya saat ini hanyalah Sasuke. Ia membutuhkan pria itu selayaknya ikan membutuhkan air, dan manusia membutuhkan oksigen.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Naruto setengah hati, ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sasuke?" Panggilnya lemah ketika dirasanya tidak ada sahutan. Menunggu cukup lama dan masih tidak ada respon, ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke sudah pergi tidur. Ia menghela napas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Membuka kancing yang terasa menyekik lehernya sebelum pergi ke arah dapur untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Air yang mengalir dari dalam keran terlihat sangat jernih dan segar, bahkan Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung meminumnya dan membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat kering. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah lemari pendingin, berniat untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan namun ia mengurungkannya lalu segera bergegas pergi ke kamarnya yang dingin, nyaman, dan ada Sasuke di sana.

Ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan, lalu mendorongnya, udara sejuk yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan menyapu lembut kulit tan miliknya dan membuatnya ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, namun ketika iris birunya menangkap sosok pria bersurai hitam duduk tenang di atas kasur dengan hewan melata berwarna putih di tangannya ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika lalu mundur perlahan.

"APA KAU GILA SASUKE?!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga, hingga ia merasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga. "Jauhkan hewan menjijikan itu dariku!" Ia berpegangan kuat pada tepi lemari yang menghiasi ruangan di luar kamar mereka. Sepasang iris birunya menatap horor ke arah Sasuke yang kini melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dobe tenanglah." Protes Sasuke mengeryit. "Pelankan suaramu." Ia tidak menyangka jika respon Naruto sangat berlebihan dan mampu berteriak sekeras itu hingga membuat tubuhnya tersentak kaget.

"Jangan mendekat." Ancam Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Sepasang iris birunya kini menatap tajam. "Aku bersumpah jika kau mendekatkan hewan itu padaku, aku akan membunuhnya."

Sasuke menatap pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya dengan pupil yang membulat dengan sempurna. Naruto selalu memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Naruto berani mengancam di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat iris biru milik Naruto menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

"Naruto dengar." Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan pemiliknya, ular ini jinak, dia tidak akan melukaimu." Lanjut Sasuke meyakinkan, sepasang iris hitamnya menatap Naruto lembut. "Kau mungkin tidak menyukai ular karena kau belum pernah menyentuhnya." Ia tidak suka Naruto yang berada di hadapannya saat ini, ia ingin Naruto yang memperlakukannya lembut kembali.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Sasuke kau tahu aku tidak suka dan benci hewan melata itu, apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Menyukainya secara tiba-tiba?" Sahutnya masih menjaga jarak. "Sasuke jangan konyol, kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari 5 tahun." Sepasang iris birunya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tahu Sasuke." Potong Naruto. "Baiklah, kau menang, kau bisa memeliharanya." Ujarnya mengedikan bahu lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak berhak melarangmu. Kau bisa kembali ke kamar sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah, dan sejujurnya tidak tega, tapi tidak di pungkiri juga ia merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto. Baru saja pria bersurai pirang itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, lalu sekarang ia terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, aku tidur di sofa." Sahut Naruto datar, ia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke lalu pergi tanpa menoleh. Meninggalkan pria bersurai hitam yang hanya menatapnya lirih dari arah belakang.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berbaring di atas kasur, iris hitamnya menatap kosong ke arah ular yang kini berada di dalam kotak menggulung dirinya seperti bola, sedikit menyesali pertengkaran mereka, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh, menurutnya ia pantas mendapatkan seekor ular, persetan dengan Naruto.

Walaupun mungkin ia akan merindukan suhu tubuh hangat pria bersurai pirang itu malam ini, karena selimut saja tidak cukup baginya.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2:12 tengah malam, Sasuke yang mulanya tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba harus membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa terganggu oleh gerakan halus di belakang tubuhnya. Berat hati ia menoleh, melawan dan menahan rasa kantuk yang hebat.

Sedikit tidak percaya, ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sosok pria bersurai pirang yang terduduk diam memunggunginya.

"Naruto?" Panggilnya memastikan. Ketika pria bersurai pirang itu menoleh pelan ke arahnya, entah mengapa secara tidak sadar ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto. "Lihat, bukankah ular ini manis?" Ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pria bersurai hitam, lalu memamerkan seekor ular yang menggulung di tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Iris hitamnya menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau berani menyentuhnya?" Ucapnya heran. Ia bisa memastikan dengan jelas jika pria di hadapannya adalah Naruto, kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak rasa tidak nyaman dan was-was ketika pria itu berada di dekatnya.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam, tidak berniat untuk menyahut, atau membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke ragu-ragu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mencoba memastikan, namun tiba-tiba saja pria bersurai pirang itu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas kasur, lalu menciumnya sangat kasar.

"Mnhh..." Sasuke mendesah tertahan, ia mencoba melawan, namun Naruto mengunci kedua lengannya kuat. Tidak punya pilihan lain, sepasang matanya yang terbuka lebar perlahan-lahan menutup, berusaha mengimbangi Naruto yang kini mulai menjelajah rongga mulutnya menggunakan lidah.

Sasuke bisa memastikan tubuhnya memanas saat ini, sentuhan demi sentuhan membuatnya mengerang pelan, sedikit lega ketika menyadari jika sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto masih terasa sama, lembut, namun menuntut. Ia mulai terlihat menikmati permainan Naruto, namun tiba-tiba pria bersurai pirang itu melepas lumatannya lalu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pelan. Jemarinya bergerak lincah menyentuh ular yang tiba-tiba saja menggulung di lengannya. "Aku menyukainya."

Iris hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto, dadanya naik turun berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud yang dikatakan pria bersurai pirang itu, tidak juga berniat untuk merespon ataupun bertanya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah, tenaganya seakan hilang terserap oleh pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Sangat menyukainya." Desis Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Jemarinya kembali menyentuh tubuh berkulit putih itu, membuat Sasuke kembali mengerang tidak nyaman di bawah tubuhnya.

"N-naruto." Panggil Sasuke terbata disela-sela desahnya. Sepasang iris hitamnya melirik ke arah ular yang menggulung di lengan Naruto. "Kembalikan dia ke kotak." Bisiknya. Ia menyukai ular, namun di saat seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana jika dia ikut bermain?" Sahut Naruto bergerak menuju leher Sasuke. Dikecupnya perlahan, sebelum ia menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam, mengigitnya, dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju, ia tidak suka permainan ini. Ia tidak menginginkannya. Namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara untuk memprotes, Naruto bangkit dari atas tubuhnya, lalu menarik ular yang menggulung di lengannya brutal dan memoteknya bagaikan kayu.

Sasuke menjerit, tubuh ular putih itu patah bagaikan kertas yang terlipat, menggelepar ke kiri dan ke kanan di tangan Naruto, layaknya ekor cicak yang masih bisa bergerak walaupun sudah terpisah dengan badan.

"Kau tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi?" Iris birunya menatap puas. Ular mati yang terpotek di tangannya ia dekatkan ke wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya ketakutan.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya, ia bisa memastikan dari sorot matanya, pria itu bukan Naruto, dan ia tidak ingin berada di dekatnya. Namun ketika sebelah kakinya baru saja menapak di lantai, tarikan di bahu kirinya berhasil membuatnya kembali ke atas kasur.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi ke mana?" Naruto menyeringai puas, suaranya terdengar sedikit parau. Ia memutar badan Sasuke memunggunginya, mengikat kedua lengan putihnya menggunakan ikat pinggang, lalu menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan sehelai kain.

Sasuke membelakkan kedua matanya lebar, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam bagaikan kulit yang terbuat dari plastik tidak rata menyentuh punggungnya lalu turun ke arah bokong. Pikirannya mengatakan jika itu adalah ular, tetapi ia menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia tidak bisa memprotes, tidak juga mempunyai pilihan lain, selain mengikuti permainan gila Naruto, bahkan ketika benda asing itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa menitikan air mata dan mengerang tertahan, tangannya mencengkram erat sprei yang tidak lagi beraturan, tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Benda asing itu seperti merobek masuk dan melukai seluruh bagian dalamnya.

Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya, ia menyeringai menikmati setiap detik pemandangan di hadapannya sebelum menoleh ke sisi kiri dan mengambil gelas berisikan air dari atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya lalu menyiramkan isinya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika ia merasakan Naruto menarik benda asing itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Dinginnya ruangan dan air yang membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya menggigil hebat, kepalanya mulai pening, ia tidak berani untuk membuka matanya dan melihat, pikirannya kembali mengatakan jika itu adalah ular, namun ia berusaha mengelaknya berulang kali.

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang?"

Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya, sedikit buram, namun ia bisa memastikan jika pria bersurai pirang itu menatapnya lirih. Hatinya mencelos, ia ingin memeluk Naruto dan meminta maaf, namun ketika ia mencoba mendekat, tiba-tiba saja pria bersurai pirang itu mengigit ular putihnya tepat di leher hingga memutuskan kepalanya.

"Mhngg!" Sasuke ingin berteriak, namun yang terdengar dari mulutnya hanyalah gumaman.

Darah menetes dari sudut bibir Naruto, giginya mengunyah tulang leher ular hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Tidak cukup begitu saja, ia menuangkan darah ular ke dalam gelas, tidak harus lama menunggu, gelas yang semula kosong terisi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya tidak berani melihat, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, bau amis tercium oleh hidungnya, ia ingin muntah, perutnya mual hingga terasa sakit.

Namun Naruto yang berada di belakang tubuhnya terlihat sangat menikmati.

Ia membuka resleting celananya, lalu menyentuh kejantanannya dan menggerakannya naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Ketika dirasanya sudah hampir puncak, ia mengambil gelas berisikan darah lalu mengeluarkan benihnya di sana.

Cairan berwarna merah pekat tercampur dengan cairan kental berwarna putih bening.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang menggulung di tepi kasur, ditariknya paksa surai hitam Sasuke ke arahnya hingga mereka berdua saling menatap. Iris birunya berkilat emosi ketika ia melihat sorot benci di iris hitam Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintahnya memaksa setelah menarik kain yang menyumpal mulut Sasuke. Namun pria bersurai hitam itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kubilang buka mulutmu!" Ia menarik surai hitam pria itu kencang hingga beberapa helainya gugur.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, bukan atas keinginannya sendiri, namun karena rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Naruto menempelkan tepi gelas ke bibir pucat pria bersurai hitam lalu memaksanya menenggak cairan berwarna merah pekat itu.

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto hingga kukunya merobek kulit tan pria yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Cairan dingin bersuhu ruangan berwarna merah dari dalam gelas mengalir masuk secara paksa ke dalam tubuhnya. Asin, amis, dan sedikit pahit. ia tahu jika cairan yang di minumnya adalah darah ular peliharaannya bercampur dengan sperma, dan ia ingin memuntahkannya saat itu juga, namun Naruto menahan wajahnya untuk tetap menghadap ke atas hingga ia menenggak habis seluruh cairan yang berada di dalam gelas.

"HOOEKK..." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dalam hingga dahinya menyentuh kasur, tangannya terkepal erat menahan gejolak di perutnya. Bernapas hanya membuatnya semakin jelas merasakan amis di mulut dan tenggorokannya, namun tidak bernapas juga menyiksanya. Ia ingin memuntahkan cairan itu, namun sayangnya tidak bisa.

Gelas yang sudah kosong itu kini tergeletak di atas lantai, Naruto menjatuhkannya ketika ia pergi menjauhi Sasuke ke arah ular tanpa kepala yang masih meneteskan darah dari lehernya di atas lantai.

"Hhhh...hhhh..." Sasuke mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, perutnya masih terasa sakit karena ia mencoba cukup keras untuk memuntahkan cairan menjijikan itu dari tubuhnya, pandangannya buram karena air mata, sedikit ragu, namun ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto.

Pria bersurai pirang itu berdiri tenang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan seringai di bibirnya, memakan bagian daging dari tubuh ular yang tersisa dengan lahap, hingga mulut dan lehernya dihiasi oleh darah yang menetes. Namun ada yang berbeda, irisnya tidak lagi berwarna biru, melainkan kuning dengan pupil segaris di tengahnya.

"Bukannya sudah kukatan padamu Sasuke? Aku benci ular."

.

 _End_


End file.
